


Famous Last Words

by ArtemisRae



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid is kind of a perv, F/M, Post first movie, Pre Second Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid is a practical girl who is turned on by near-death experience, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic, for a H/C meme. Prompt was _Astrid Hiccup, "That’s not supposed to bend that way.”_

“Hiccup!” she shouted, pulling apart brush frantically. Leaves and sticks tore at her skin, but she felt relief bubble up her chest as Toothless warbled at her from underneath it all.

Even further buried she heard her boyfriend deadpan, “Okay, that was good. That went fine. I can fix that. Good catch buddy.”

With a heave she pulled away one last enormous branch that had settled over top of them, and a grateful Toothless sprung free, giving Astrid a happy nudge in the hip with his forehead. Abandoning Hiccup, he wriggled his rump playfully at Stormfly, who shrieked back her consent to play.

She looked down at the – well, he wasn’t quite a boy anymore, considering he’d been taller than her for two seasons now, but it was hard to call anyone with that sheepish of a smile on his face a _man_.

“Hiccup,” she said, crossing her arms.

“I know, I know, look, I just made the tiniest error in my calculation, it’s –” Despite Toothless’ heroics, he had the beginnings of a black eye.

“Hiccup,” she repeated, her eyes taking him in from head to toe. It was hard to tell through the black leather, but she didn’t seen any suspicious stains that indicated blood. Still, she circled him, asking, “Do you feel alright? Did you hit your head? No broken limbs right? How about your ribs, can you take a deep breath?”

That actually got Hiccup to stop talking for a moment. Despite how attractive he looked in the flight suit, she’d protested its very existence, and the breath stealing dive that he’d been rescued from had been one of the reasons why. Other than the injury to his face (and his pride) she felt her relief morph into adrenaline, the fun kind that led to make out sessions.

“ _This_ definitely isn’t supposed to bend this way,” she said lightly, laughing as she lifted the remains of his crushed dorsal fin.

He protested, flapping an arm and muttering something about calibrations, but she leaned over him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He was sitting so that his pegged leg and heel were braced on the ground, knees slightly bent, and she had the slightly delirious thought that she wanted to sit right in his lap.

“What do you think,” she asked, her mouth right by his ear. “Are you going to get any new scars out of it?”

He laughed nervously, and Astrid’s mouth twisted into a teasing smile. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!” he insisted, tugging at the collar of his jacket. “I just – here’s the Honey, and I’m waiting for the Hatchet.”

“Damn right!” she socked him in the shoulder. “I thought my last words to you were gonna be, _‘Even Snotlout says this is stupid’_!”


End file.
